El chico que no podía ser besado
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: (Leve slash, Zadr) Una leve historia de un chico que no puede ser besado ¿La razón? Solo es una, que solo se sabrá entre las palabras de este escrito, después de todo tiene una razón para ser conocido como el chico que no podía ser besado.


**_Hola gente de FanFiction, les vengo a presentar un One-shot que solo salio y pues yo creo que es lo suficientemente decente para poder ser subido en esta página o al menos eso pienso yo, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y antes de continuar decir lo que contiene:_**

 **°AU (Alternative Universe)**

 **°Realmente no se si tenga un toque de OoC**

 **°Mayormente narrativa, con pocos** **diálogos**

 **°Sacado de una de mis pequeñas historias cortas sin relación a ningún fandom en particular (Adaptación)**

 **°Levemente Slash, Zadr**

 _ **Supongo que eso es todo, si les gusta pueden dejar un review o mensaje, cualquier critica es bienvenida, comentario o saludo se reciben con todo gusto.**_

 ** _Creo que ahora si es todo, nos vemos._**

 ** _-SMFanfiction_**

* * *

 ** _EL CHICO QUE NO PODIA SER BESADO_**

 **H** ace mucho tiempo existió un joven de cabello azabache y bellos ojos ámbar que era diferente a los demás pues a él podrían atraerle maravillas que las personas no podían comprender ni aun cuando intentara mostrar la belleza que él podía encontrar; peculiar, era lo mejor que podía describirlo pues no encajaba, no encajaba con nada y no le interesaba intentarlo.

Sabía lo que era, conocía lo que la gente pensaba pero no le importaba, con tan solo mirar el cielo todas las palabras hirientes, el dolor, la soledad, cualquier sentimiento que lo oprimía desaparecía.

Y es ahí cuando sus ojos tomaron un brillo incomprendido, que ni siquiera el pudo entender.

Lo único que entendía es que deseaba conocerlo más, inclusive el espacio se volvió tan cautivador que cualquier cosa paranormal se hacía insignificante.

No podría ser comprendido por nadie pero eso dejo de importarle, su vida se encontraba en los misterios y en lo desconocido que podía haber en el universo.

Nadie entendía sus gustos, menos lo que era, era raro, extraño, todos eran iguales menos el pero no podía seguir quejándose lo comprendió.

Estaba solo.

 **-Reciban al nuevo estudiante, otro mas que es abandonado en este sitio para ser educado y torturado en el futuro cuando las cosas cambien y su educación solo sea una simple mentira-**

Ignoro todo lo que pasaba para concentrarse en aquellas palabras escritas en ese grueso libro que era una de las cosas que realmente le podrían interesar.

 **-Tienes exactamente 1 minuto para presentarte si sobrepasas el tiempo conocerás la sala de castigos y tendrás horribles pesadillas que protagonizare-**

Todo su cuerpo se erizo ante eso, no importaba cuantos años tuviera con la misma maestra, con tan solo escuchar su voz sentía un frio que asfixiaba.

 **-No me importa quienes sean ustedes, ni lo que hagan pues ¡Nadie se compara al grandioso Zim!-**

Aquella risa de maniático hizo que por un momento dejara su lectura para mirarlo:

Un chico de tez blanca, de extraños ojos rosados oscuros y el cabello negro pintado de verde en las puntas casi al filo del pelo, era bajo, con una camisa rosa oscura de manga corta y debajo de ella una clara, pantalones negros y unas botas parecidas a las del ejército.

Juraba que su apariencia se podía ligar a una personalidad incluso peor que la suya.

 **-Busca un sitio vacio y quédate callado-**

Volvió a ignorarlo para regresar a su lectura hasta que los murmullos invadieron sus oídos sin tener que dudar que hablaban de sobre sentarse a un lado suyo como si se tratase de una condena de muerte.

Internamente se reía sin duda.

Pudo sentir un aliento cerca suyo antes de que su libro fuera tirado al suelo, volteo a donde se encontraría una sonrisa idiota que intentaba ser malvada.

Zim.

No lo conocía y ya lo odiaba.

 **-No puedes ignorar al genial de Zim, deberías estar mal de la cabeza para eso aparte de cabezón-**

 **-¿Por qué hablas en 3° persona? ¿Tan difícil es no nombrarte? Y no estoy cabezón-**

No deseaba entrar en discusiones con alguien que le parecía molesto, irritante e idiota.

Cuando se agacho para tomar su libro solo sintió como lo empujaban contra el suelo y escuchar de nuevo aquella risa para terminar molestándose pues ya sabía de quién era ese pie que lo había tirado.

 **-Veo que al fin te rebajas a donde perteneces para alabarme-**

Siempre ignoraba las provocaciones estúpidas pero esta vez termino cayendo en una para comenzar la pelea y callar aquella voz fastidiosa.

…

Hace mucho tiempo había un chico que conoció a otro, los dos eran extraños y se odiaban entre sí, lo único que podían tener en común era el espacio y su forma de mostrarlo era peleando, gritándose o simplemente mostrar aquel odio mutuo entre ellos.

Eran enemigos, se detestaban como si fueran los únicos que podían hacerlo y la gente no tenia opinión sobre esa relación de odio.

Pero a veces, en pequeñas ocasiones debían dejar aquella rivalidad para ayudarse pues quisieran o no aceptarlo encajaba la amistad entre los dos.

Y cuando el tiempo siguió empezaron a llevarse un poco mejor, las peleas disminuían y su relación se transformaba, todo mundo lo notaba menos ellos, no podían ver que al fin encontraban a alguien aunque sea un poco los comprendiera. No lo notaban, no podían, el orgullo entre ellos no se los permitía.

Hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron y se tocaron, revelando lo que ocultaron después de los años.

Pero no todo terminó como se esperaba, pues aquellos enemigos que se volvieron amigos y terminaron en algo inconcluso se alejaron.

Y no volvieron a estar juntos.

Y aquel chico de bellos ojos con el cabello negro como la oscuridad término cambiando cuando aquello paso, sin darle alguna razón al mundo solo sabiendo que aquellas personas ajenas que siempre ignoro ahora se sorprendían de verlo "normal" como si nada de su pasado existiera.

El mundo lo aceptaba y las personas lo llegaban amar, empezaron a desearlo.

Pero nadie podía besarlo, era imposible, como si cualquier contacto con los labios hiciera daño, fuesen los suyos o los propios, como si todo su ser se llenara de veneno cuando alguien quería hacerlo.

Era el chico que no podía ser besado.

Pues en el momento en el que aquel chico se alejo lo volvió a odiar hasta el punto que odiara lo que era y tuviera que cambiar para no recordar, pero, aquel beso era el mejor recuerdo que podía tener.

No importaba cuanto deseaba olvidar siempre volvía a las peleas, a los insultos, incluso en las idioteces de aventuras que tuvieron, todo, era como un veneno, como si al final Zim pudiera haberlo derrotado, como si en aquel beso lo hubiera vencido, impregnando un veneno que hiciera que no pudiera olvidar, que siempre tuviera que recordar.

Que no pudiera ser besado.

Era una tortura, aun cuando lo ocultara y no lo mostrara antes los demás, aun cuando casi supiera cómo vivir como los demás y ser aceptado.

No podía ser como ellos, no podía compartir sus labios con los de otra persona.

Simplemente no podía ser besado.


End file.
